


Morning Laugh

by sxgamxn



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgamxn/pseuds/sxgamxn
Summary: ❝I must have been through about a million girls. I'd love 'em then I'd leave 'em alone, but then I fooled around and fell in love since I met you baby❞
Relationships: Scott Lang/Peter Quill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Morning Laugh

_**❝ There ain't no mountain high enough to keep me from getting to you babe❞** _

Si algo era rutina en la casa de la familia Quill Lang podrían ser las risas en el transcurso del día, principalmente por las mañanas. Cassandra Eleanor Quill Lang, con unos buenos cuatro meses era un bebé adorable y de mejillas regordetas ¿ya dije que era amada, o mejor dicho venerada por sus dos padres? ¿No? Bueno, lo era. Scott amaba con locura a su pequeña hija y ni hablar de Peter que parecía derretirse cuando la miraba. Al ser padres primerizos su vida había dado un cambio drástico, pasar de ser dos hombres de mediana edad trabajando como superhéroes a padres de una niña era algo que estaba más allá de sus decisiones a corto plazo y no era nada fácil acostumbrase a ello; usar radical como descripción era quedarse corto y ambos lo sabían cuando decidieron quedarse con ella.

Los primeros meses les parecían una tortura constante, despertarse por la noche cuando Cassie lloraba era cada día más agotador, el pelirrojo sabía que sería difícil pero tenía fe en que serían capaces de salir adelante; Peter por otro lado, creía que aquello no iba a cambiar nunca y se preguntaba si adoptarla había sido buena idea, aunque al final ni el ex guardián con todas sus dudas fue capaz de resistirse al bebé cuando comenzó a dejar atrás aquella etapa de vida.

Cuando la pequeña Cassie comenzó a gatear la pareja celebró en grande aquello, tanto o más que cuando salvaron al universo de ser destruido; así que felices con la decisión que habían tomado se sentían plenos y tenían como único propósito disfrutar de su familia. Poco a poco ambos se habían acostumbrado a su nueva y emprendedora vida, cambiar los trajes y armas por pañales y biberones no era simple pero se las arreglaban manteniendo una rutina que cada día se les hacía más fácil seguir.

Unos meses después de todo, la familia estaba más que a gusto y dominaban su estilo de vida igual o mejor que cuando eran vengadores. Scott hacía el desayuno mientras Peter se las arreglaba despertando a Cassie, vistiéndola para bajar y comenzar el día, con una escena típica de película, dentro de la cocina trataban con todas sus fuerzas que su pequeña lograra comer aquella papilla (del demonio, como la llamaba Peter) que no parecía ser su preferida. _"Anotado, la papilla de pera no le gusta ni un poco"_ pensó Scott, pero por ahora tenía que hacer comerla y no había nada más infalible que el avioncito y aquellos juegos absurdos. _"Cassie, abre la boca, vamos di ahh"_ decía el pelirrojo con extraños gestos haciendo que ambos rubios, padre e hija, comenzaran a reír por lo ridículamente tierno que se veía Scott.

 _"¿Quién es la niña más linda? Vamos bebé di papá, si lo haces te compraré un juguete nuevo"_ susurraba Peter al oído de su hija mientras trataba de convencerla de que dijera primero su nombre a lo que su pequeña solo atinaba a reírse inocentemente. Cuando Cassie había comenzado a balbucear, él y su lindo esposo pelirrojo habían comenzado un concurso sobre quién sería el dueño de sus primeras palabras, y era tan cierto como que se llamaba Peter Quill y en el pasado había sido conocido por toda la galaxia como Star Lord, que él sería el primero en ser llamado por su hija.

 _"¿Qué es lo que les sucede a ustedes? Peter deja de reírte como el tonto que eres y ayúdame con Cassie"_ gritaba Lang cuando vio a Peter sonreír mientras le decía algo a su hija. Cassandra con tres años se encontraba corriendo por la sala huyendo de su padre y del baño que éste pretendía darle. _"Vamos Cassie, si no te baño ahora, no hay helado"_ trató inútilmente de convencerla Scott pero era incapaz de atraparla cuando ella corría por la sala riendo como si nada sucediera. Peter quien se encontraba al margen de aquello mientras miraba divertido, se derritió al ver la escena: Scott, la persona a la que amaba y Cassie, su hija a quien adoraba con toda su existencia estaban con él haciéndolo el tipo más malditamente feliz del planeta y no era menos si se atrevía a decir que el más feliz de la galaxia.

Era el quinto verano de Cassandra, su padre Scott se encontraba haciendo la cena con ella mientras esperaban el regreso de Peter, cocinaban al ritmo de _Come and get your love_ , esa canción le traía al mayor un recuerdo nostálgico de cuando había conocido al guardián apodado como Star Lord, un rubio imponente y con unos profundos ojos del color del mar pero con un carácter patéticamente insulso, aquel característico humor que después de tantos años había aprendido a amar y soportar; mientras Lang recordaba todo aquello comenzó a cantar a lo que su hija no tardo en unírsele, al final y después de unas cuantas canciones más, habían dejado por completo el labor de cocinar siendo sustituido por interpretar a todo volumen aquellas viejas canciones mientras bailaban felizmente.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la llegada de Quill, quién tampoco hizo intento por interrumpir tan hermosa escena que le recordaba porque había caído rendido ante el hombre que bailaba de manera ridícula frente a sus ojos y por qué había decidido seguirlo por mar y tierra, apoyándolo en la idea de adoptar a su hija; por lo que grabó en su mente y celular aquella perfecta muestra de porque los amaba tanto o más que a su propia vida. Teniendo como música de fondo a Elvin Bishop interpretando _I fooled around and fell in love_ Peter pensó también que esa maldita canción encajaba genuinamente con su yo del presente, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Scott Lang, y desde que lo conoció había dejado de jugar por todos los lugares de la galaxia enfocándose tan sólo en sus dos seres amados esperando que todo fuera de la misma encantadora manera en la que se estaba desarrollando su pacífica y amorosa vida justo ahora. 


End file.
